fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu (SSB. Amplified)
Pikachu is a starting character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the Pokémon franchise. Ikue Ohtani once again provides the voice of Pikachu. Moveset Pikachu remains the mostly the same as the previous Smash titles. Ground Attacks Jab: Does a headbutt. Side Tilt: Does a double feet kick with its hind legs. Up Tilt: Sweeps its tails upward Down Tilt: Sweeps its tail Side Smash: Sends out an electric orb. Up Smash: Does a backflip, hitting with its tail. Down Smash: Spins itself in mulhit shocks Dash Attack: Does a leaping headbutt. Get Up (Back): Get Up (Forward): Get Up (Trip): Air Attacks Neutral: Shocks anyone that gets close to it. Forward: Spins itself while produces a multihit shock forward. Back: Whips out its tail. Performs similar to its tail jabs in Pokkén. Down: Does a shock while spinning itself downward. Up: Lashes out its tail in an arc. Throws Pummel: Gives quick jolts. Forward: Hoists fighters on its back, shocking them, then launches forward from the shocking. Back: Pikachu rolls backwards and zaps opponents before tossing them. Down: Throws foes on the ground and does a senton (a stitting attack). The senton launches them diagonally. Up: Headbutts them, launching upwards Animations Crawl: Yes Wall Cling/Jump: Jump only Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: Takes its still animation from the games that gave 3d models. Idle 1: Scratches its one ear. Idle 2: Raises up and looks to its left and right. Entry: Pops out of a Pokéball and energetically yells "Pika!" with electricfied cheeks. Special Animation Up Taunt: Charges its electricity as it pumps its paw. Similar to how the Libre Pikachu pumps its self up before Thunderclap Press in Pokkén. Pikachu chants its name in the fashion of the English Smash 64 cheers of Smash 64. Side Taunt: Waves its arms, one a time, towards the camera as a "Look at me," gesture, yelling "Pika, Pikaaa!" Down Taunt: Curls and rolls on the ground. Pikachu goes "Pikaaaaaa!" Victory Animation: Does its character select animation pose from Smash 64. Back flips and strikes a pose with a smile. Victory Animation 2: Sleeps curled up. Victory Animation 3: Trophy Info Pikachu: Number 25, Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. This cute mouse Pokémon evolves from the equally, if not, cuter Pichu. Pikachu is an Electric Type that is quick compared to some of the other fighters here. Pikachu usually live in forests, mostly away from people. Its red cheeks are storing the electricity and it's not wise to touch them, unless you want shocked. Interestingly, female Pikachu have heart shaped tipped and male ones have that bolt shaped tail. Pikachu can metamorphically evolve into one of two versions of Raichu, depending on the region where trainers use their Thunderstone, plus Pikachu's diet. Pikachu (Alt): Thunder Jolt is a strange electic projectile that hops forward, excellent for campy or offensive pressure. Skull Bash can send Pikachu flying forward. It's more powerful and goes further the more Skull Bash is charged. Quick Attack zips quickly twice, but the direction can be controlled for an all-round great recovery option. Thunder is great for spacing and anti-air attacks, so catch foes in the cloud to maximize the lighting bolt damage in a hard hitting combo, if Thunder connects with Pikachu as well. Grand Volt Tackle: Pikachu is back with Volt Tackle and its...wait, Pichu, Raichu, and Alolan Raichu are joining in? Yes, Pikachu is not alone and will be joined with its other Chu evolution family. They combine their electric power in delivering a powerful, high-speed tackle from afar to give their caught foes. It's a sight to behold as the foes get knocked in such an electrical display. This Volt Tackle of proportion needs only Pikachu to succeed in catching its foe before its finale. Alt Costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Kirby regains the head and ears as a Kirby Hat and Thunder Jolt as the Copy Ability *Pikachu gets a brief Pokémon Red and Green Main Theme (the de facto series theme) as its Victory Theme. Trivia * Category:Starter Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters